


The Shadow Death

by CRUSHER_KNIGHT



Series: NightMARIA: A collection of random stories. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Corpses, Gen, horror?, idk if this counts as horror but e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUSHER_KNIGHT/pseuds/CRUSHER_KNIGHT
Summary: Silence follows as a mortal enters a void after killing another where it meets the angel who is in charge of handling these situations.
Series: NightMARIA: A collection of random stories. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847347
Kudos: 1





	The Shadow Death

Everything felt cold, the flow of time was non-existent what he did? Inexcusable he backed into the corner slouching onto the floor, his blood-covered hands hiding his face with only red eyes with slit-pupils peeking from the fingers. The eyes stared at a bloodied corpse that was laying in a pool of blood.

Shadows crept from each corner of the wall engulfing the whole area until there was no sign of light left to shine so much thought was going through one man’s mind trying to figure out what to do in this situation he had caused. 

A being emerged from the darkness. It was a tall creature with a set of four large angelic wings as this creature wore a robe that a pastor would bare. There was a bright shining halo floating above its head. This being had a long neck with a mask on its face that gave off a cute harmless expression but underneath this mask you could see angels grinning fangs. 

Two small goat-like shadow creators emerged from the floor; they rushed towards the corpse that they would dig their hands into and pull out a glowing ball of light; the victim's soul. The angel took the soul from the two creatures using one of its long claws it tapped the soul making it disappear doing so made the corpse sinking into the ground disappearing in this void of darkness. 

With that done the angel looked back at the mortal who caused this to unfold. He was sitting in his corner staring up at the angel with a sense of dread not knowing what was going to happen to him. Footsteps echoed each time the angel took a step closer when it was close enough it crouched down and held out its hand for the mortal to grasp. 

The anonymous person felt like he could hear his own heartbeat as his eyes gazed down at the angel's hand with no second thought he placed his hand on the angel's hand he felt like his soul was pulled out of his own body as the angel pulled his hand.

A demon with hair and a tail that looked like water flowing was now in front of the angel. This is who the mortal is now. 

He looked at his new appearance that had bluish-gray skin and wore a torn up coat. The angel watched as it raised its other hand causing a hole to appear on the wall with light shining from it the demon looked at the hole and looked back at the angel looking hesitant on going through it “What’s on the other side?” He asked the angel.

“Nightmaria.” Answering the demon after getting his answer the demon nodded his head he gulped and proceeded to walk towards the hole nervous on entering this new world the angel watched as he stepped into the hole causing it to close behind him leaving the angel in this void with the two goat creatures.

It snapped its claws making the two goat creatures disappear now standing alone in this void listening to the silence when there was nothing left for this angel it turned around and walked off disappearing into the wall as it returned to Heaven.


End file.
